Three Souls, One Fate
by EvilFuzzy9
Summary: A story in five sonnets recounting the tale of Hayate, Nagi, and Maria. "One and two and three and more, all of them do      as they all do for the sake of their love, pure and true."


**Three Souls, One Fate**

A _Hayate the Combat Butler_ poem

By

EvilFuzzy9

A young girl flying on wings of wax

O'er the rainbow and beyond the clouds.

Crowned with hair like golden flax,

She is one who stands out from the crowds.

.

Eyes bright blue, deep sorrow shining;

Hair bright blue, star-crossed fate –

Drowning in debt, no silver-lining;

Nonetheless happy, a soul with no hate.

.

A fair, young lass drained o' 'er youth,

Raised from cradle t' serve LORD 'n' master.

_Non mater, non pater_ – this is the truth,

She could nae have grown up any much faster.

.

A whimsical wind rising o'er a freezing-bone earth,

Sees three souls fast-bonded 'pon a shattered-stone hearth.

.

A careless mother 'n' a heartless father

Who abandoned their very own loin-spawned kin -

A loyal son what did them no bother-

To save their own worthless skin.

.

The worst sort of folk, these craven thieves,

These blackguards, these knaves,

These rapscallion sleeves,

Burned through their money and dug their own graves,

.

Then passed on the buck to one with no blame:

A young man honest, hard-working, 'n' kind

Their own flesh 'n' blood (Have they no shame!-?),

Whose body they sold like the meat of a hind.

.

But now their debt is owed by their son to his lady,

Who purchased his life from the Yakuza shady.

.

Oh, it's a good life indeed, filled with friendship and love,

For fort'nate lass born und'r fortune's star,

With silv'r spoon in 'er mouth, this blessed of Jove,

To wealth of a sultan and pow'r of a czar.

.

But even the mighty are yet mortals weak,

With hearts and minds as prone to error and passion

As those of even the most lowly and meek,

So even the mighty can be conquered, after a fashion.

.

And for her, t'was love what did her in,

Oh, love for a fool -so earnest and honest-

Who owed her his life, his soul, and his skin,

Who promised to serve her at her temper's behest.

.

One ignorant of love, one ignorant of ignorance;

Together they live and laugh and play and dance.

.

The level head, the even temper,

The sane one, the straight man,

The _semper idem_ and _semper_

_Paratus_; it's all she is, it's all she _can_.

.

She's the one who sees all and knows all,

She's the one who acts as their pillar.

That is her duty. That is her call.

Not easy, not boring, but always a thriller.

.

Remember her name, the name Maria (given) -

Named for a church named for the virgin mother,

Where she was found upon a doorstep riven-

There is no better, and there is no other.

.

If there's a problem, you can trust 'er to fix it,

If there's confusion, you can trust 'er to clear it.

.

Because of a rash choice, a decision rushed...

O, it's a hard life indeed, filled with mishap and woe,

When even the wealthy can be so easily crushed,

To lose all their fortune and be brought down so low!

.

For the love of another, the blessed child,

Surrendered God's favor and gave up her old life.

She did it for him, who no longer smiled,

Whose mind with uncertainty was fully rife.

.

He saved his old love, who loved him no more,

Who had chased him away and placed a curse on his name.

From all his lovers and friends he did hide his heart's war,

For t'was upon his own head that he placed all the blame.

.

One and two and three and more, all of them do

As they all do for the sake of their love, pure and true.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: This is just a little something that I wrote this morning over the course of perhaps an hour or so. Because it's been a while since I've written any poetry, so I figured I might as well flex my longfellows and write a poem based on _HnG_. **

**It was originally was going to be just a single sonnet, but I got on a roll and ended up writing the equivalent of FIVE sonnets in a row (a "super-sonnet", if you will). It's basically a super-rough summation of HnG up through the Golden Week Arc focusing on the relationship between Nagi, Mari, and Hayate (though, much like in the actual manga, Hayate and Nagi kinda stole the show, here while Maria got mostly relegated to her character sonnet).**

**TTFN and R&R!  
><strong>


End file.
